The present invention relates to an improvement in a voice input system.
Voice input systems are very helpful input means for persons because of their ease of use, and have been already put into practical use in various fields such as in an inquiry system which responds to users.
In the voice input system, it is a matter of great significance that users speak with proper timing. Usually, the voice input system is provided with means for announcement or signal sound such as "Beep" or with display means for displaying a visible signal, in order to inform the user that the system is ready to receive the voice input. Though a well-trained user would be able to speak synchronously with the input cue, it is difficult for untrained persons to speak with proper timing because the untrained persons do not have experience with the timing for the system. Therefore, they often speak before the input cue is given. In such a case, whatever is spoken before the system is prepared to receive the input is undesirably lost, resulting in a mis-recognition or rejection of the inputted voice.